


Dans le Palais de la clope

by Luz Beata (AdelaideScott)



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Enemy Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Possible Anachronism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/Luz%20Beata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friedrich II solo ha bebido dos copas antes de la cena cuando Arouet, el revoltoso, exije con sequedad:<br/>-¿Desea mi rey saber acerca de los avances de mi próxima obra? Bien, le diré qué giros ha dado la trama si su Alteza me hace el favor de explicarme por qué ha actuado como una ramera enferma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans le Palais de la clope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hessefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/gifts).



Dans le Palais de la clope

Friedrich II solo ha bebido dos copas antes de la cena cuando Arouet, el revoltoso, exije con sequedad:

-¿Desea mi rey saber acerca de los avances de mi próxima obra? Bien, le diré qué giros ha dado la trama si su Alteza me hace el favor de explicarme por qué ha actuado como una ramera enferma.

François es el único en esa pequeña corte de artistas que se atreve a hablarle con ese tono al mecenas que no solo es Rey de ese palacio, sino también de aquel país. Es tan crudo el invierno que nadie querría ser arrojado a los brazos de una tormenta plena.

-¿No tendremos, entonces, una cena apacible? Bien. ¡Déjennos solos!

Johann piensa en su hijo, el clavecinista, al morderse la lengua y obedecer.

(Lo mismo que tuvo que hacer cuando François le comentó aireadamente en qué consistían las segundas ocupaciones de Carl para con el monarca, dichosamente llamadas hasta entonces “clases privadas” para un hombre que no tocaba en público sino la flauta. Más ni el contenido contrapuntista pudo evitar tener deseos de abofetear a Voltaire, que tuvo el atrevimiento de agregar: _Al menos tu hijo es el que se lo monta_ )

El palacio tiene tan _buena_ acústica que la conversación a los gritos que esos dos empiezan detrás de las puertas ribeteadas en oro no puede dejar de oírse y el nombre _Jacques_ , a motivo de unas cartas suyas que han desaparecido, se distingue sin posibles márgenes de error.

El maestro Bach no precisa hacer muchas indagaciones acerca de los motivos que tiene Arouet para dejar al joven rey sollozando como una mujer en el regazo del teniente Von Katte, sin despedirse al día siguiente.

 


End file.
